I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover assemblies for paint cans and, more particularly, to such a cover assembly with improved means for locking the cover assembly to the paint can.
II. Description of Related Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies for paint cans which are designed to overlie the open top of the paint can. Such cover assemblies include a spout and a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout. When the spout is open, paint can be poured from the can.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies are designed for use with automatic paint stirring equipment. As such, they include a stirring assembly rotatably mounted to the cover assembly such that a stirrer is positioned within the can. A drive member extends upwardly from the paint cover which cooperates with a drive member in a rack of the automatic paint stirring equipment in order to continuously stir the paint. Such automatic paint stirring equipment is typically used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
In order to secure the cover assembly to the top of the paint can, typically two or more locking feet are attached to the paint can lid. These locking feet are spring-loaded and are rotatable between a locked and an unlocked position. In their locked position, the locking feet extend under the paint can chime so that a portion of the paint can chime is compressibly sandwiched between the lid and the locking feet.
One disadvantage of these previously known paint can cover assemblies is that the locking feet used to secure the cover assembly to the paint can are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. As such, these previously known locking feet increase the overall cost of the cover assembly.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known locking feet is that, as the locking foot is rotated between its unlocked and locked positions, the locking feet oftentimes scrape against the chime. In doing so, the protective cover on the paint can chime can be damaged thus exposing the raw metal of the paint can to the contents of the paint can. This raw metal is subject to rust or other deterioration which can ruin the paint within the paint can.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known paint can covers which utilize locking feet to secure the cover assembly to the paint can is that the locking feet are exposed to and become covered with the paint from the paint can during use. This, in turn, can result in accumulation of dried paint around the locking feet. Such dried paint, however, is difficult to adequately clean from the locking feet. When this occurs, the entire paint can cover assembly is oftentimes discarded.